


Reborn  as a celestial dragon

by Samthebingereader



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anti-Hero, Harems, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samthebingereader/pseuds/Samthebingereader
Summary: A man from our world dies and gets reborn as a celestial dragon. He will be a different kind of celestial dragon though, he will train and be strong! he will be a great swordsman!But does he want to change the world? Does he really when he has a harem of slaves at his service? when he has power in this world?The most handsome of celestial Dragon Saint Elijah Donquixote.





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up in this new world as a baby.

Later on I would find out that I was in the world of one piece as a Celestial Dragon.  
It took me some time to get used to the slaves but I did get used to them.

I decided not to stay weak and actually picked up a sword to train, I asked my parents to bring me one the best swordsman available to teach me.They indulge me.

My family name was Elijah Donquixote part of the Donquixote family but luckily I did not have the same parents as Doflamingo.

Throughout the years I trained and I even got my hand on a Devil fruit , well more like I bought one. It was the vibration vibration fruit, yep I pick that fruit mainly for the sexual potential.

My parents died of a shipwreck while they were out in the ocean. I did not really grief them.

Now I am 20 years old. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Open that mouth wide bitch, yeah like this" a tall young man with golden long hair and blue eyes was busy thrusting his big cock in a beautiful sex slaves mouth. She was drooling and gagging but she was used to this, she exists to serve the god that was using her mouth. His sexual exploit were legendary at least among the slaves. Listening to the other sex slaves who has other masters she and her fellow Elijah slaves were truly lucky. From what she heard about the other celestial dragons sex skills they were all trash against her God! How could they even compare to him, He who can vibrate and make them feel so good. 

"Oh I'm gonna cum Lilie, fuck yeah take it" he trusted his dick balls deep in her mouth and came directly in her throat. Taking out his cock, he watched her swallowing his cum then looked at him with adoration "thank you master, it was delicious"

"Now get on all fours,I want to fuck you like the bitch you are" he smirked!

"Yes master" she got on her knees and arms and looked behind her, he lined his cock at her entrance then thrust "Oh arhh master, yes please harder , fuck me!!! Give me another of your bastard child, Fuck me harder! Oh yes master, I LOVE YOU!!!!!"  
she screamed in pleasure then his cock began vibrating inside of her and " AHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSS FUCKKKKKKK I'M GONNA CUM!!!!!" and she came hard. Gasping for air and body shivering and trembling she continued to take his hard pounding from behind, she moned for all the other slaves to hear her! She was proud oh so proud of herself! She was the master's favourite slave.He complimented her dark skin,her big breast and her fat ass.She is the only slave that beared his children! All 5 of them, as he said that he wants to impregnate her every year because he likes her more. She loved him too, she did not mind being his slave for she knows she will always be his favourite fuck!

"Fuck you are tight baby! AHH yeah fuck throw that ass back on me, yeah like that!" Slapping her ass and keeping on putting in work, Elijah touch her body and use his devil fruit power to make her own body vibrate so not only was she getting dicked down by a vibrating dick in her pussy but her whole body was vibrating. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH MASTER!!!!!!!!!! YESSSS~~~ GOD YOU ARE THE BEST!!!!!!"

"Fuck yeah I am, scream it so that all those other ugly bastards can hear you!!!!  
"YOU ARE THE BEST MASTER~" She screamed!  
Flesh hitting flesh was the sound that was heard in the room as they kept going. Finally "I am going to cum Llilie where do you want it?"

"INSIDE!!! Give me another child master! Another one, one every year just like you promised!" she moaned!

"So be it then" he came balls deep inside her plump pussy. He sigh then took out his cock. " Fuck Lilie that is why you are my favourite!"

Beaming in joy she said " Thank you master"

Go take a shower and you can rest here, I have to go somewhere.  
"Yes" master.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Being a celestial Dragon has so many perks". Elijah thought as he was walking the streets of Marigeoise, "I am a goddamn asshole to be using slaves like that but what can I do? It is not like I can stop slavery anyway. I am well liked on marigeoise especially by the women, heck I have fucked most of the celestial Dragon females here. Not exactly a hard thing to do when every other males here are ugly or fat as fuck!  
Like why? Not to be a narcissist but shit I am the most attractive noble here! I'm proud to say that I have cucked most men here and they never did found out, the bunch of fools hahaaha.

I have trained ever since young, surprisingly I was allowed to train, I could do anything I want as long as I asked to be honest. It just seems the others are too lazy or rely too much on their bodyguards to train themselves. I actually learned a lot, swordsmanship through a sword instructor, Cipher Pol techniques and I even have all three kinds of Haki. I was actually the strongest Celestial Dragon here and the others knew it, so they don't mess with me. But I don't act like an asshole to them thought no use becoming enemy with your neighbours after all no matter how disgusting they are. 

I was heading to the five elder stars room. The guards opening the doors I entered. There they were sitting and waiting for me, they most likely sense me coming or just simpler I did tell them when I will be coming.

I smiled and said "Five elders good morning"  
They nodded their head. The bald one said "Young student of mine, why did you want to meet all of us so suddenly?"

I sighed " I prepared a long speech but I will keep it short. I am bored here, very very bored. I want to sail the seas, have some fun, see new places, fight against strong people! Meet beautiful women!" 

"You can do that easily, take a ship and bodyguards and just sail the seas?" the blonde one questioned.

"That is just the problem, I do not want to go as a celestial dragon! Everyone is too scared of celestial dragons! I want to ...sigh I don't know act as a pirate or something? It would be fun to have a bounty! or I don't know become a shichibukai? Why not dethroning one of those Yonkos? Beat Kaidou the unbeatable? or whitebeard? and heck perhaps that fatty Big mom? Why not find Laugh Tale then revealed I am a celestial Dragon? Hah a world noble as a pirate king? The other pirates would have a heart attack aahahahaa" I snickered then looked at them expantantly. "Come on, what can go wrong? Well apart from me dying...but we all die one day anyway. Gotta have fun before that!"

The world nobles looked at him and sigh "So you want to go play make believe pirates? You do realise we will have to tell the marines who you are exactly right? "

" Oh you can tell the fleet admiral! I will be fighting only pirates anyway so it is better if the marines don't try to capture me."

"Then you can just become a shichibukai then, that way you will be helping the marine and they could protect you if you need. While the rest of the world will think you are just a normal pirate. A shishibukai position is opened anyway as Crocodile just got arrested. That Monkey D Luffy kid is causing quite the storm!" the bald one said.

I beamed " Oh so let me get this right, I will get to be a badass shishibukai? and sail the seas with my crew which mind you will be consisted of my female warrior slaves, I did not train them for nothing after all! They will be coming with me on this adventure! Then If I do cross path with the strawhat pirates I might just beat the crap out of them hahahh"

" I would tell you to be careful but honestly you are strong enough to fight an Admiral by now so this will all be easy for you. I bet you will get bored quickly." sighed the one with the long moustache.

"That is why I will go easy on my opponents don't worry. Oh I will be hosting a farewell party for myself today, you guys are invited but well you never come anyway." I sigh then I whisper " then again old men like them libido's don't work anymore"

The five elders heard what he said and nearly burst a vein "We heard that boy!!" the bald one said.

"Hah sorry sorry so I am going bye" He waved!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Evening Donquixote Mansion, Party

"So you are leaving?" Elijah was sitting on a sofa while every other celestial dragons in marigoise were around him.

"Yes a secret mission from the Five elder stars themselves! As I am the strongest here, I was given some kind of infiltration mission you see? the goal is to destroy as many pirates as I can but for that the little shits down there can't know that I am a noble god."

Charlos exclaimed "eww so you will have to mingle with those bastards down there? Dude you are out of luck it seems"

"Now now Charlos look at it this way, Not only am I going to have fun but also showing the world my strength. Showing myself off then I am telling those fools that I a Celestial Dragon is superior to them! Just watch I will be known as the strongest Warlord, then one day I will be fighting pirates like the four yonkos themselves!! Can you imagine if I beat the likes of Kaidou or Big mom in a fight? Imagine taking one of them as a slave? hahahah" 

The others laughed with me, ah such a bunch of fools.

Shalria looked at me then say " I am going to miss you" she said sadly.

"Why dear? One of the many reasons I started this party was not only to say farewell but ..." I grabbed her hand then put a diamond ring on it,"Shalria my beautiful shalria will you marry me and make me the most happiest man in the world?"

The women in the room squealed while she looked at me with bliss and said "Yes I will" I then proceeded to give her a deep kiss.  
"You people have fun with the alcohol and have fun dancing, meanwhile shalria and I are going to go consumatte our marriage!" I carried her bridal style to my room. 

Now you are probably wondering why I did that? Well because I am impulsive and It would be nice to leave a kid who is not a bastard here!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at my room, I put her down then looked at her "This is not the first time we are going to have sex so don't expect me to be gentle"

"You don't have to , you know I like it rough" she said while licking her lips and letting her one piece dress fall off her body revealing her in her underwear.

" I planned on impregnating you tonight, as my wife you have to give me a child after all" I look at her with a smile.

"Fucking finally, how could you have children with that slave of yours...." she trailed off..

" She does not matter dear, she is just a good fuck that is all..now let's begin" I took off my clothes then kissed her while grabbing her ass.  
Running my tongue over hers in a dance we kissed each other until we could not breath! we separated then I put a finger in her pussy and vibrate it, she gasped but I held her waist. I put a second finger and increase the vibration level. Finally she could not hold it anymore, she bite my shoulder and had her orgasm, her knees buckle and she nearly fell down but i caught her.

I lick her juice off my finger while looking at her naked self in the bed, all ready for me with her legs spread. "Fuck me dear husband" she says.

I was about to get a 16 year old girl with a kid but honestly I did not really give a fuck so I entered her tight pussy and started vibrating my cock while thrusting inside of her. Oh her moans were a lovely sound to hear. I took her in all position throughout the night.Missionary,Doggy,Cowgirl ride, Fucked her sideways, took her while standing, took her on the damn floor, took her in her ass. When iI was done with her she was covered in cum, shaking with the after effect of her nth orgasm. She was a quivering mess on the floor and look like a perfect slut. And no doubt I would be leaving the bitch with a child. She is no mother material but at this point I think I have a pregnant women kink, I love to fuck them too much.

Anyway time to go on my grand adventure on the sea, with my sex slaves on my ship. That means a lot of sex then a lot of beating some weak ass pirates and perhaps raping the female pirates I get my hands on hahahhaa.

First go to marineford and officially become a shishibukai. Then go to an island in the grandline and start the biggest prostitution business ever. I will be a goddamn pimp who owns an island of prostitutes hhahahah

I will call it the red light island owned and controlled by the warlord Donquixote Elijah!


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months later ~

Red light island. Warlord Donquixote Elijah's Base island!  
\- The sexy pirates crew.

In a meeting room, in a beautiful castle.

"My loves, I will be going to marineford soon. So I will be leaving the island to you, watch over the businesses and make sure to take care of our prostitutes. Don't let them get hurt and keep them happy." said Elijah.

"Yes Captain!" they said in unison!

"Damn whitebeard and this stupid war because of him I am forced to leave you my darlings. Especially you Lillie when you are pregnant to, I wanted to stay with you." 

" No need to worry cap, this is not my first pregnancy but the kids will miss you." Lillie said.

"Yes but the others, stupid me impregnated you all mostly around the same time. What if you get attacked when you are all in this condition and besides for the others this is their first time" I said worriedly.

"Do not worry my dear, we will be all right. We can take care of ourselves." said Rosa.

Sighing "Ok then I am leaving, wish me luck then again I don't need any I'm going to kick some ass"

I walked out on the street with my crew cough harem accompanying me, along the way many of my prostitutes be it male or females would wave at me. Most of them are prostitutes I took in, prostitutes who were not from a brothel and was struggling and selling themselves out on the streets. There were many like that on many islands, when I told them I have an island for them to live in and they would be working in brothel and not on streets they were happy enough. I may or may not have fucked many of them already, I mean they must have an incentive to keep staying and having the chance to sleep with the guy that can vibrate and is a beast in the sheet? Yeah those whores are staying around. And it is good to be protected by a warlord too I guess.

Getting on the marine ship that came to fetch me, I looked around and found Captain smoker and Tashigi.   
"Hey Smoker and beautiful Tashigi always a pleasure to see you darling" I smiled at her.

She blushed but nodded, smoker actually talked "So you know why exactly we are all being called to marineford?"

"Why of course smoker. Obviously because war is near, you really think whitebeard is not going to come save Ace?" I looked at him then say "Don't die dude and Tashigi..." she looked at me and I looked at her "I will have your back if you are ever in danger so don't be afraid"

"Thanks but I can protect myself, I don't need the help of a pirate!" she said hotily!

"I don't even have a bounty you know? I have only defeated pirates ever since I set sail you know so technically I am more a businessman and adventurer than a pirate! I could be called a warlord of the seas to but yeah I am not really a pirate.." I looked at her then say "If that misunderstanding is out the way perhaps I could take you out on a date if we survive this war?"

She look at me in surprise "A date? "

I nodded "Just think about it and give me an answer later. Anyway I will go sleep so wake me up when we are at marineford" I then walked to my chambers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tashigi pov  
"I know he is a womanizer but all the marine women who he has slept with kept praising his skills as a lover! Is he really that good? Even vice admiral Gion of all people was praising him! I heard he is well endowed, a good kisser and his vibration powers work wonders during sex. He wants a date why should I say no? Yes why should I not, it might make me an easy woman but damn it if even a vice admiral fell into his clutches then why can't I? As he says he is not technically a pirate! Gods sake he does not even have a bounty!" she mused.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SMOKER pov

"Fucking hell he is going to fuck Tashigi too? Shit....."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
MARINEFORD

With a red suit and red pant on, I was classy as fuck when I got off the ship with the others. Koby of all people approached me and told me there was a warlord meeting. 

Thus I went to Marigeoise

Thus this is how I found myself the last one to come to the meeting, with my katana in hand. Everyone else was here, from Mihawk,Doflamingo,Moria,kuma,Teach. 

"Oh It seems I am the last one to come?" I smirked.

I took a seat next to Doflamingo, " My dear cousin, long time no see. Make sure to say hello to Viola and Baby 5 for me. Tell them Elijah 'Angelo" misses them a lot " I smirked.

"When did you come to dressrosa and seduced them for fucks sake?" Doflamingo asked pissed.

"Hahaha last month actually." I snickered.

Cough cough Sengoku looked at us then say " So let us begin this meeting"

"There is a high chance that whitebeard is going to try and stop the execution of Portgas D Ace. You all will have to participate in this war too."

"Ah Gol D Roger's son? Poor boy has to die because of the sins of his father. You marines can be so cruel sometimes tsk tsk. What does Garp has to say about this? He practically raised the kid right? Garp the hero yeah right more like Garp the coward tsk " I scoffed while sipping the cup of wine in front of me.

Everyone looked shocked even sengoku "How did you know all that?" he asked.

"Oh please, information broker? money? when you knows where to ask and who to pays? It is easy to get answers! And do I know a lot, The marines always claiming they are justice but how many innocents died in you marines hands? The poor people of Ohara for example, did they really deserve to all die? everyone women and children there? That is a sin that Akainu will have to answer for. But his comeuppance is not today" I say with a smile.

"ZEHAHAHAA" Blackbeard laughed "Kid you've got guts"

"Oh Teach is it? Former Whitebeard pirate? You....seemed strange you know that? The feeling you give off...dangerous and weird..very weird...are you one or 2 or is it 3? very confusing....." I look at him with curiosity " Well whatever you are not the only freak of nature that exists out there. That would have to go to the likes of Big mom or kaidou,those truly are freaks!"

Blackbeard look at me in shock for a second then laughed.

"Anyway if this meeting is over, oh mihawk we should spar one day man" I said while rising up from my seat. Doflamingo following me.

"So going to your mansion in Marigeoise now that you are already here?" he asked me knowingly. "Why is a world noble like you acting as warlord anyway?"

"I honestly is just doing it all for fun and because I am bored. I have the backing of the five elders too." 

"Hah for fun huh, you are crazy" he said shaking his head.

The elevator reaching downstairs,we got off and we each went our separate way. I was going to visit my wife sharila. 

Appearing in front of her mansion, her guards recognising me. I asked her butler where she is. "The lady does not stay here anymore my Lord. As per custom of married couple, she lives in your mansion now." Oh I forgot that.

Super speeding to my mansion, I entered through the front door and sensing her in the living room I came in.  
"My love are you here?"

She looked up from her book and smiled at me "Husband you are here!!!" she got up and run to hug me.  
I return the hug and look at her swollen belly " Oh look our baby is growing huh" 

She look at me lovingly then say "Husband...I missed you..there is this itch..."  
"No need to say more, it is normal for pregnant women to go crazy with their hormones. You will have needs and wants. Now let us go to our room to get of this itch of yours"

For the following hours I proceeded to fuck the shit out of her. Leaving her satisfied on the bed, I hurried to marineford. I was going to be in the fucking marineford war! I am so damn excited!


End file.
